


Our Little Secret

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2018, Secret Relationship, they loves each other, they're secret married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 7 Prompt: SecretsRoy and Riza steal a few moments while the rest of Team Mustang is out to lunch, and talk about their future.





	Our Little Secret

Riza hastily redid the buttons of her shirt. They had just a few more minutes before Roy’s underlings returned from lunch, and if they were caught, the results would be disastrous. It was bad enough that they were doing this in the office. Imagine what would happen if they were found out by the others?

“Here, Riza. Let me fix your hair,” Roy murmured softly, stepping behind her and taking the clasp from her hands. Riza stood still, letting Roy twist her hair back into its usual hawk-shaped bun. She shifted her bangs slightly, brushing them out of the way of her eyes for a moment.

“Thank you,” she murmured, stepping forward and running her hand over the clip to make sure he’d done it right. “We… We really can’t keep doing this, Sir,” she murmured.

“I know,” he replied, sighing heavily. “But… I don’t want to stop. I love you, Riza.”

She bit her lip, staring pointedly at the floor. “It’d be so much easier if emotions didn’t come into it, Sir.”

“It’s Roy when we’re alone. You know that.”

She nodded. “Of course, Roy.” She let him pull her into a hug, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

“I know you hate sneaking around like this. We can…”

“There’s nothing we can do,” she replied. “We’re going to have to continue to sneak around until someone either changes the rules, or we quit the military.”

“And we both know I won’t let that happen until I become Fuhrer.”

She hummed softly. “It can be our little secret until then, Roy. It has been for a very long time.”

“I don’t want it to be a secret, Riza. I want… I want the whole world to know how much I love you. I want you to be able to wear your ring without anyone asking.”

“And what about you? You can’t wear your ring anymore than I can.”

“I’d rather it be you who gets to be open about it, about  _ us _ .”

She stroked his cheek. “We both deserve to be happy, Roy. It’s not an either or situation.”

“I’d rather not have either of us be dishonorably discharged.”

A chuckle. “We should… at least tell Grumman. The man would fight tooth and nail for you, you know. I think he likes you.”

“He wants me to marry his granddaughter.”

“You already have though.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yes, but he doesn’t know that. And you’re not supposed to know that either.”

Beyond the door of his office, they could hear the others returning. Havoc and Breda’s piercing laughter filled the room outside. Riza sighed and pulled away. “Thank you, for this. No matter how short a time, I love being with you,” she said softly, walking toward the door of his office.

Beneath her shirt, tucked safely into the hollow of her throat, a simple golden band rested on a silver chain. The only proof that Riza Hawkeye was really Riza Mustang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
